Only Twelve Days till Valentines
by AngelWings86
Summary: True to form, Ginny Weasley has found yet another holiday she does not like. This time around she has a plan. But will it turn out the way she hoped or turn into something wonderful? Second in Holiday Series DG.
1. Enter the Players

Only Twelve Days till Valentines.

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage.

Part 1: Juliet Enters.

"Valentines Day, even its name is revolting," grumbled Ginny Weasley. It seemed that no matter where she fled, Valentines was obviously not a holiday that one could put to rest in the back of one's mind. All day long she had been subjected to the hype and horror Valentines Day was guaranteed to present. From the cheesy decorations to the hopelessly unromantic declarations of love, Ginny was convinced there was no hope that this holiday would ever, as much as she would like it to, just ride off into the sunset. Honestly, she had just seen her brother and Hermione falling prey to this unearthly disease. Hogwart's most obvious but oblivious couple had become the poster teens for this year's holiday.

"You know, Ginny, speaking to yourself is the first sign that you are about to spontaneously combust," sighed Luna as she caught up with her friend.

"Don't get my hopes up only to have it be a lie," said Ginny in a huff, "How could any self respecting girl possibly fall for that ridiculous "Will you be my Valentine?" line? It's down right ridiculous."

"Most people call it love, though I'm on the fence about the whole situation. How do we know if it's not just the ministry attempting to control the population? To me it's a tad far fetched but I suppose it is possible," replied Luna, neither making sense nor a point with her drabble.

"Thank Merlin your with me on this Lovegood, I wouldn't be able to stand against Valentines on my own. At least you and I will have each other while denying the ritual of having a date for this stupid day," Ginny laughed. Sure, Luna was crazy, but when it came down to it, she was sure to be your back up.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, I'm going to spend the day with Harry of course. He asked me just this afternoon," Luna stated as though her previous remark had never entered the picture.

"Et tu, Brute?" exclaimed Ginny in mock horror. So much for back up. Surely there was someone in this freak show who would agree with her view on this pagan ritual. Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, she had an epiphany.

"Gin, I wasn't serious about the spontaneous combustion. Get that look off your face," Luna giggled. There was only one thing that look could mean, trouble.

"Ah yes, I think I have the answer. Ciao my dear friend, I have many tasks to accomplish on this beautiful day," mocked Ginny. She knew who'd understand her feelings exactly. She also expected that it was time they talked again.

"Merlin, help us all. And to think, we still have twelve days till Valentines," said Luna, amused by her friends antics.

"Why, that's pure genius! It is February the second after all. My little project to bring the truth about this holiday to present to the general public is to be dubbed 'Twelve Days till Valentines'," said Ginny excitedly as she made her way towards the library. Oh, the fun that would ensue.

"Wouldn't be ironic if in those twelve days, your plan back fires and you become what you've called a sheep to society's ways? I think I have found my new project," murmured Luna to herself. 'Only twelve days till Valentines,' she thought. 'It could happen.' It would seem Ginevra Weasley was not the only student with a plan.

Part two: Reluctant Romeo Emerges

_**Dearest Draco,**_

**_I do hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts this year, seeing as how it is your last. On a happier note, I have enclosed something of mine that once belonged to my great grandmother. Her locket has been passed down for years and I expect it's time you gave it to your special someone. And Merlin protect you Draco if I find out that you have given it to that horrid Parkinson girl. She is atrocious. Do say hello to Blaise for me darling. _**

_** Love,**_

_** Mummy**_

Draco laughed aloud at his mother's apparent distaste for Pansy, though she needn't worry. He would no sooner marry a pig than Pansy Parkinson. Come to think of it, the two had more similarities then he cared to think on. This, of course, earned another good laugh.

After folding the letter and placing it in his pocket, Draco made his way from the Great Hall to the library. At least there, he was guaranteed some solitude and some much needed time away from the Doom Squad. After all of the conversations revolving around the upcoming battle the Dark Lord had planned, he was prepared to request transferal to Hufflepuff. Luckily, he passed over this quickly enough. He may not be Death Eater material, but he certainly wasn't a nature boy or a fan of hugging all the time.

Speaking of hugging all the time, what was with everybody today? First he'd seen Potter and that crazy blonde girl making googly eyes at one another. Then even to more of his dismay, he had seen Weasley and Granger sneaking off to somewhere he'd rather not think of. It would seem that this craze had spread throughout the whole of Hogwarts quickly. Suddenly realization hit him. Valentines day was quickly approaching. Here he had thought his mother's letter was innocent, now the truth had come out. Narcissa Malfoy had nearly pulled one over on her only child but Draco had figured out his mother's game. She wasn't concerned about his well being; just worried he wouldn't marry and leave her with no grandchildren. Oh the nerve of parents. He planned to write her a letter concerning this outrage as soon as he returned to his dormitory. Which of course, he knew he would never do. He loved his mother despite her conniving.

After the irritation of his mother's intrusion on his personal life had cooled, Draco's mind drifted back to Valentines day. It was yet another holiday he had no idea how was to be spent. As you could imagine, Lucius Malfoy did not practice any holiday in his home. He knew the basics. Girls, love, and some stupid looking child with wings that looked as if he'd had one too many butter beers. Here he was the proclaimed love god, and he hadn't the slightest clue on what the biggest love holiday of the year was all about. It truly was pitiful. Perhaps he would ask Ginny later on. If he could ask anyone the truths on this event and not be subject to ridicule, it would be her. Ginny and himself had an odd sort of relationship. Ever since New Years, they weren't exactly what you would call friends but from time to time, when no one else was looking, they'd sit and speak on things they could share with no one else. It was relieving to know she was there even if they couldn't always necessarily talk. But, now was not the time to reflect on his and hers relationship. He had work to do.

Upon reaching his destination, Draco found himself a quiet and secluded section in the library. No one would bother him here. Or so he thought.

A/N:

Hola! I hope you enjoyed the first installment to "Only Twelve Days till Valentines". Although, technically speaking, the first part was my oneshot for New Years. I figure that doing the holidays could be a load of fun for Draco and Ginny. And yes, this is a Draco and Ginny fic with bits of H/L and R/Hr. I had considered keeping that bit secret but oh well. And to keep true to its title, I will be posting a new chapter every day up until and the day of Valentines Day. Which of course means this is being posted on February 2 for the first time though I wrote it on January 30. Well enough rambling. Until tomorrow,

AngelWings

Please do me a favor, let me know what you think! Review por favor.


	2. Roles Defined

Only Twelve Days till Valentines.

Chapter 2: Roles Defined.

After coming to the realization that she could possibly rid the wizarding world of love sick plague, Ginevra Weasley made her way to find her unknowing partner in crime. Finding him was not such a hard task. Draco Malfoy only came off as elusive and unpredictable. In reality, she found him to be one of Hogwarts more predictable men. Although Neville Longbottom would always hold first place in her book. Funny, the last thing she had expected out of the new year was to befriend her one time enemy. She supposed it was fate's funny little way of getting back at her.

Of course being fully concentrated on her destination, Ginny naturally managed to collide with a fellow student, throwing them to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm dreadfully sorry about that," she mumbled as she bent to help gather the books scattered about on the floor. Ginny only paused to glance quickly at her latest victim.

"You know, I expect this from first years, but honestly, haven't you ever heard of paying attention Weasley?" groaned a rather put off Blaise Zabini. He had been minding his own business until someone had decided playing a human version of bumper cars would be rather amusing.

"It would be you. What, no girls are interested in a pompous git so you've lowered yourself to accosting them in the hallways?" retorted Ginny. She would go and wipe out the most obnoxious boy in the whole school.

"On the contrary, I was heading to the library to see, how should I call him, you lover boy in the library," mocked Blaise, putting on his best French accent that naturally sounded like a cheesy cartoon.

"You even make a mockery of French sound bad. And for your information, he's not my lover boy," retorted Ginny, trying to fight the urge to blush.

"Ten to one says you're on a one way trip to falling head over heels in love. Is it a bet?" smirked Blaise, hoping to catch his prey off guard.

"Are those good odds? I was never good with odds. I'll take your bet! But you'll regret it cause I won't falling for him.You'll be doing my homework for a month," Ginny said with a sly smile. Boys, they think they know everything.

"Who's doing who's homework?"

"Honestly, is it really that hard to pass from room to room without making enough noise to wake the dead?" grumbled Draco upon hearing a loud crash just outside the library. His quiet place had unfortunately been located a little to close to the dividing wall of library and the hall.

Curiosity killed the cat but that did nothing to deter Draco from venturing to see what the commotion was all about. Queitly, he made his way over to the entrance and looked out only to find the sight of his two friends seemingly ready to duke it out. He would have jumped in but his curiosity got the better of him when he heard what they were talking about.

'So, Blaise is triyng to play match maker, hmm? We'll just see about that,' Draco thought to himself. Blaise thought he knew everything.

"Who's doing who's homework?" he interrupted, obviously startling the two a little. Blaise looked as if someone had unknowingly walked over his future grave and he didn't think it was possible for anyone to turn as red as Ginny had. This could be fun.

"Draco, just the person I was looking for!" was Ginny's rushed reply, making is very obvious that the subject was being changed.

"Oh really, looking for me? I was just thinking about you. I actually have some, erm… questions about the upcoming holiday," said Draco. He hadn't planned on Blaise being there but it didn't matter. Blaise knew everything anyway. If he didn't know better he'd say that Blaise could pass for a woman any old day.

"How convenient, I want to talk to you about it as well. I have a plan all worked out, okay maybe it needs a little revision, but I'm ready to seek and destroy anything associated with Valentines day," speaking as if she were leading a large political movement, hand raised defiantly in the air.

"Excuse me, you, a goody two shoes Gryffindor, plan to ruin a happy holiday? Maybe I'm mistaken but I thought you and your kind liked that lovey dovey stuff," remarked Blaise, sarcasm dripping from every word. Maybe that girl had been right, playing games with Ginny and Draco's heads certainly had appeal.

"Sounds interesting to me, but I still want my questions answered eventually. Speak up little spitfire, what is your grand plan?" questioned Draco. He knew she didn't like New Years, but Valentines too? Maybe he wasn't the only one who was holiday challenged.

"I'm in. I was just curious as to why she'd want to in the first place," said Blaise nonchalantly. If he was going to help, he'd have to make sure to get in on Ginny's little game.

"No one invited you, though it wouldn't hurt to have the help," said Ginny aloud, though really speaking to herself. "You're in."

"Wonderful, when do we get to hear the "great" plan," replied an irritated Blaise, looking over to see Draco holding in his laughter.

"Tomorrow, after dinner," was her reply.

"It's a date. Now, we're off to bed as you should be. See you tomorrow," replied Draco, pushing a fuming Blaise away from an amused Ginny.

February 3

Morning came quickly and another day of school was ready to begin. Ginny made sure her school work was finished and hair combed before she headed to her classes. Luckily, by the time lunch rolled around, she'd managed to avoid any sappy love sightings. That was amazing to say the least. Of course, good things never last long. Upon entering the Great Hall for lunch, she saw Valentines drama playing out before her. Ron and Hermione's display nearly wiped out her appetite.

"Ronald, dear, would you please help me later with some "things"?" said Hermione, batting her eyes like something had fallen into them and was causing her pain. The things girls thought men found appealing.

"What? Hermione you promised that we could…oh I see. Yes of course," said Ron blushing. He had obviously missed the message she had been trying to convey. Leave it to her brother to be the most thick-headed person.

After stomaching all she could, Ginny made her way to the Ravenclaw table, hoping to escape it. While this table was still flittering about, gushing about Valentines Day, at least they were a little more tasteful about it. It was hard to bear but she had to talk to Luna, surely the girl could be convinced to join the ranks of denial.

"I haven't accomplished the talent of reading minds yet but I know what you're thinking, let it go," laughed Luna, noticing Ginny sit down across from her.

"Traitor. I've got a small army to back this up!" reasoned Ginny.

"Oh really, how many?" said an uninterested Luna. She, of course, already knew who Ginny was referring to.

"Two unlikely candidates, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini," replied Ginny. This apparently got Luna's attention.

"Blaise Zambini? Very interesting," Luna commented more to herself than Ginny.

The conversation may have very well gotten more interesting but it would seem Professor Dumbledore had other plans. The hall grew silent as their headmaster rose to make an announcement.

"Due to the rapidly approaching Valentines holiday, the staff and I have decided to hold a dance. I'm pleased to announce that due to great effort put in by Ms. Granger and a group of dedicated students, that it will be a costume ball. It will of course be held on February 14 at seven in the evening. I do hope everyone will have a wondrous time and enjoy the magic of love being in the air," said Dumbledore with much enthusiasm. He was known for supporting anything that meant students would come together and forget about the boundaries their houses placed.

"Lovely. I swear the whole world is against me," groaned Ginny, placing her head on the table. As if bringing down this day wouldn't be hard enough, he just had to throw in a dance. Despite the new obstacle, her resolve remained the same, time to turn fairy tale into reality.

"I wish I could stay and argue with you further Luna, but as you heard, my game just got a lot more difficult," said Ginny, rising to leave.

"Indeed it has. I have faith in you. Good luck," was her reply. Luna and Ginny both parted ways and headed to their afternoon classes.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but Luna seemed a little suspicious," Ginny said quietly to herself. She would have loved to continue thinking about it, but duty called. Classes wouldn't pause just for her and she still needed to map out her brilliant plan for Draco and Blaise to see.

After classes had ended and dinner was finished, the three musketeers had made their way to the library. Ginny had been cynical, Draco skeptical, and Blaise just seemed content to be a royal git.

She had explained to them that in order to shine light on the lies that they would need to put on a sort of act. An act that would end with a very dramatic, straight out of a sob story, scene complete with fighting and tears.

"So let me get this straight, you want Draco to pretend to fall in love with you, become Lord and Lady of love, and then have a major blow up at the ball? Seems a little lame," was Blaise's response to it all.

"That's sort of it. I didn't say it would be me and Draco. We could get someone else to do it for us," sighed Ginny, completely frustrated with him.

"I think it would be better if we did it. Then there would be less room for error. Blaise, we could use you as crowd control to make sure no one knows we're faking it,"said Draco. He rather liked the idea of throwing Hogwarts for a loop. The whole idea was thrilling. Ginny and Blaise appeared to be contemplating their decision. Ginny's nod came first followed shortly by Blaise's stiff nod.

"Good then, I suppose the play begins tomorrow then," commented Draco as they prepared to leave. Each said there good byes and left to think on what they'd just agreed to.

"So, I guess you heard all of that, right?"

"Yes, looks as if they may be very easily manipulated in to our scheme. I always did love a good romance.."

"Oh please, enough girlyness for me, until tomorrow Holmes."

"Ah, yes. Fare thee well Sherlock."

"Anyone ever tell you you're odd?"

:)"All the time."

A/N:

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! you guys rock!

whew, my muse is slipping into a coma, but will recover by tomorrow-

Well here it is, Day 2. This chapter is a little long because silly me forgot that I needed to end the day in the previous chapter.(which I didn't do) Well, I hope you like where it's going. I didn't put as much funny in this part because.. well… I just don't think it fit. But believe me, there will be plenty in upcoming chapters. Here's my question, I thought for fun I'd ask what you wanted to happen at the dance. I've mulled over several different endings. Everything from a big dramatic dance sequence to Ginny singing to them fighting and leaving it off on a bad note…. Which ofcourse would be mended later down the road in my Holiday series. I'm open to original opinions too. Now granted, I'm the author so what I say goes regardless, but I wanna hear your thoughts! So give me some good ones! Until tomorrow!

AngelWings

Please review:)


	3. Bump in the Road

Only Twelve Days till Valentines.

Chapter 3: February 4 – Bump in the Road.

Mornings. If there was anything in the world Blaise detested, this would be it. Normally, he would simply ignore breakfast and sleep later than the rest of his classmates, but today he had things to do. Resisting the urge to groan, for fear of waking Draco, Blaise slipped quietly from his dormitory and made his way to the Slytherin common room. If he had any hope of pulling one over on Draco and Ginny, he would need a plan of his own. The problem was where to start.

Blaise knew that Ginny was dead set on ruining Valentines Day, but he wasn't so sure about Draco. Deciding that Draco would be the more easily manipulated of the two, he moved on to what phase one would consist of. He knew that if he was going to make this work, he'd need them to work at this so called fake love everyday, as many times as possible. As the possibilities began to race through his head, a triumphant smirk graced his lips. How he loved being a conniving know it all….

Draco awoke to find himself alone in a room he and Blaise shared. A lot had happened in the last couple of days, the fact that he was about to give the entire student body a massive heart attack was a big one on that list. One of the more minor details was Blaise's sudden interest in what he was doing. He knew Blaise was a little more than odd, but this was pushing it. Before this was all over he had ever intention of finding out what his best friend was up to.

Tiring quickly of holding full conversations with himself, he decided it was time to start the day. After changing into his school robes, he stepped out into the hall leading to the common room. What met him there was enough to make even the most macho man scream like a girl.

"Drakie! I've been looking all over for you!" exclaimed an entirely too perky Pansy Parkinson. Apparently, she had missed the memo that big hair and loads of blue eye shadow had most definitely gone out in the eighties. Maybe she'd considered this as a way to get his attention. Mission accomplished.

"How did I get so lucky? Here I'd thought I had escaped the certainty of going to hell on earth, guess I was wrong," was Draco's irritated reply. True to form, Pansy passed over it quickly and launched herself right on to Draco's arm.

"I've already picked out our color scheme for the Valentines dance! It will be perfect," said Pansy, leaning even further, if it was possible, into Draco. What was the deal with girls thinking batting their eyes would get them anywhere?

"Let me guess, green and pink? Really, you're too predictable. Besides the fact, I already have a date," Draco said, hoping to spark some anger in his nuisance.

"Alright! I'll have you're costume ready by Tuesday so you can try it on. Have a good day sweetie!" replied Pansy, showing her true colors as being an undercover blonde. She skipped away leaving Draco trying to pull his jaw up from the floor. Here he'd thought even she would get a direct hint. That's what he got for thinking.

"You both really should sign up to do a comedy routine. You'd make millions," came a voice from the sofa in the common room. Draco looked up to see Blaise Zambini barely containing laughter that threatened to spill out.

"Honestly, her hair isn't even blonde!" sighed a frustrated Draco. He wasn't about to get into with Blaise about his previous statement, he wanted breakfast.

"You know, there's a muggle saying that blonde isn't hair color, it's a state of mind. I believe this applies to her," laughed Blaise.

"I don't know which is weirder, you quoting something muggle or the fact your up this early. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" responded Draco, holding up his wand for effect. This caused both to stop for a good laugh, after which they headed down for breakfast.

The Slytherin duo had hoped that they could meet up with Ginny in the morning before classes, seeing has how Professor Snape was sure to assign loads of homework tonight. Unfortunately, she was no where to be found. She apparently had decided that breakfast wasn't necessary today.

The morning classes had passed without much notice with the exception of Longbottom losing his toad again. They had, of course, been right about Snape's homework plans. Six inches of parchment wasn't something you could leave undone. At lunch, Ginny had decided to grace them with her presence.

"Communication is key, weaslette, if we ware going to pull this off. You can't be doing disappearing acts like this morning," snarled Blaise, earning an eyebrow raise from Draco and a sigh from Ginny.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm sorry I wasn't at breakfast. I had to meet with Professor Dumbledore this morning before classes," said Ginny, seeming a little too excited about the whole situation.

"A meeting about what? Nobody tattled on us did they?" questioned Draco, fearing their scheme had been exposed early.

"Oh no, he just asked me to direct a small group in singing for a special presentation at the end of the dance. I get to choose five people, including myself," was Ginny's reply.

"Doesn't that put a damper on your plans?" asked Blaise. Annoyance gripped him as he realized his plan would never work out if things like this kept up.

"Not at all. I think it is a perfect opportunity. You two will have to be involved of course. Just imagine it! A young couple thrown together through music and tragedy strikes. It's just like out of one of my mum's dime novels she has in the cellar," said Ginny as if she were a true romantic, not a conniving girl bent on destroying love.

"It certainly has appeal. I think you might of come across just the thing to make this plan a success," comment Blaise. He really needed to find out if this singing gig had been planned.

"Right well, as much as we'd like to plan and scheme this evening Ginny, Snape decided he would attempt murder by homework tonight. We can't meet with you,"said Draco, suddenly remembering why they had needed to see her in the first place.

"It's alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," replied Ginny, moving towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Farewell dear lady," said Blaise, bowing low to Ginny.

"Blaise, Ginny knows your game. Give it up," laughed Draco.

"Sad but true," Blaise sighed.

"You know, telling me new additions to OUR plan would be nice!"

"Matter of opinion. It made more sense for you to be surprised. Besides, you're making them suspicious enough already."

"Am not! I'm very good at this."

"Sure you are."

A/N: Well here it is! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry this is coming so late in the day. Blame it on my job! They made me work ALL day. Blech. Anywho, review for me!


	4. To Be Saved By a Twinkle

Only Twelve Days till Valentines.

Chapter 4: February 5—To be saved by a Twinkle.

Frustration had won over and Ginny was definitely ready to reorganize anyone's body parts if they dared enter her presence. Here she was supposed to put on this marvelous production for this ridiculous holiday and she couldn't find a single person to join the ensemble. Apparently this would be a lot harder than she had ever dreamed. Letting out a sigh she plopped down on the nearest window ledge and to the best of her ability, stifled a groan.

"Something troubling you Miss Weasley," came a voice with an obvious hint of humor. Here was the cause of all of Ginny's unearned frustration.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, you see… I've run into a bit of a hitch. Finding talent for the performance should have been easy, however, everyone has already found there so called special someone and are not interested in helping me out at all," replied Ginny through her teeth. Merlin love this old man, because at the moment she could have hexed him to kingdom come.

"Ah, yes of course. I suppose I should have given you this earlier but I thought perhaps you might find a bit to overbearing. You see, I had the head of each house submit a list of musically inclined students. As you can imagine, the list is quite extensive, but I'm sure you pull through."

"Oh well, goodness me, why didn't I think of that," smiled Ginny as tyhough the world reamining on its axis depended on it. To say it was forced would be a vast understatement. If the sound of her voice gave any indication, the apocalypse was set to detonate in three point five seconds. As she reached to snatch the list from his hands she made the mistake of glancing up in to his face and catching the twinkle in his eye. Bugger had planned this all along.

"You're lucky I'm soft when it comes to twinkles,"growled Ginny as she brushed past Dumbledore to make her way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Strange girl. You sure you know what your dealing with?" Dumbledore questioned the conspirators.

"Absolutely not. Off her rocker that one is."

"Those words right there, my dear, is why I'm in charge."

"Wait a minute... who said YOU were in charge."

))0((

Draco Malfoy had come to the conclusion that Ginny was completely off her rocker and Blaise wasn't too far behind her. To think he actually called these too lunatics friends. Here he was standing outside the Great Hall looking completely ridiculous carrying a boquet of bright red roses and looking incredibly cheesy. His wonderful companions decided it would be best their ploy to make himself and Ginny appear to be a couple began today at lunch. Oh how he would have loved to help them by removing one limb at a time. Naturally his lovely companions conveniently forgot what was planned and here he was standing for all of Hogwarts to see. And as if the day could possibly get any worse, the nightmare that plagued him at night came flouncing forward.

"Oh, Drakie, what would I ever do without such a wonderful boyfriend like you?" squealed Pansy as she launched herself on to Draco's terrified arm.

"Find someone else to stalk to the point of one requiring a restraining order?" taunted Draco hoping to get some kind of reaction.

"Oh Snookums, I was just thinking about our costumes too! We will be going as Prince Charming and Cinderella! How amazing is that?" giggled Pansy, eyes glowing in a way that would make that muggle moron Richard Simmons look like high society.

"How original."

The gushing continued for nearly twenty minutes when Draco tossed Pansy the flowers and preceded down the hall towards the dormitories. He thought perhaps if he left she would stop but by the continuous squeaking he heard this obviously not the case.

))0((

As the day slowly came to a close, Draco found himself wandering around unfamiliar passages in the overly large school. Finding a some what secluded area he made his way to perch on a nearby window ledge and began to star out on to the school grounds. Beauty wasn't the right word to describe what he saw in the pale moonlight. Breath taking, enchanting, and a power that seemed to dwell just below the surface of the landscape that spread far and wide. Draco had always appreciated the power that nature its self could harness. Just simply enjoying the natural occurrence of things was enough relieve the stress he's missing in action partners had brought upon him.

Blaise Zambini could kiss his stupid blue and pink fluffy blanket goodbye. Stupid thing was annoying any way. What kind of man kept that sort of thing? And seeing as how he couldn't blame Ginny for her absence seeing as how she had a lunch detention, Blaise was his obvious target.

"A frown is not a good look for you," came a soft feminine voice from the shadowed corner of his retreat. Slightly startled by the sudden awareness that someone had been watching him, he glanced in the sounds general direction and saw Ginny making her way to sit on the end of the edge opposite him. By the look of he could tell she'd had a long day. Her normally bright face was rather pale and her long locks of hair had been thrown into what he would assumed is what they called a messy bun. The hair itself was enough to tell him everything he needed to know.

"Long day?" Previous concerns for himself dissipating.

"Yes. If I said I had a body of a very old man who's in charge of this blasted institution to bury, would you help me?" came the weary reply as she began to slide down on the ledge drifting slowly in to sleep.

"As you wish, as you wish," sighed Draco, giving in to his own exhaustion and leaning back against the wall.

As the night progressed, the two slowly but surely ended up along side one another curled against the window pain. If the wrong person had crossed their path that night, everything could have been ruined but luckily only the right ones came across the two.

"Aww, how sweet is that?"

"Don't make me hurl, I agreed to help because he's an idiot who doesn't know when something good is in front of him but I'm not into this lovey dovey crap."

"Oh don't sound so harsh love, there is someone out there for you!"

"If we didn't need you both, I would have hit the eject button at "sweet"!"

"Stop it, you're all acting like children."

"Yes mother."

"You agree with me don't you?"

"Of course I do sweetie!"

"I need a drink."

AN: IM SO SORRY this is so late coming. I won't go into the details but life happened and this story had to be delayed. Rather than lose what quality there is in this story, I will update as inspiration comes. I do hope you understand. I love all my reviewers. You're the only reason this story is alive. I hope you enjoyed the newest installment! Ciao.

Angel Wings


End file.
